


Melhor que Cobertor

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Portuguese, Romance, Winter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma noite fria nas masmorras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melhor que Cobertor

 

Severus lia em frente à lareira, Harry tinha se recolhido mais cedo. O frio cortante do inverno mal deixava o Mestre de Poções se concentrar na revista técnica que lia no sofá.

 

Então um corpo sonolento invadiu seu espaço pessoal, aninhando a cabeça em seu colo.

 

— Harry? — Um grunhido de resposta. — Que foi?

 

— Frio... Não consegui dormir...

 

— Não preferiu pegar um cobertor?

 

— Não, você é melhor para esquentar.

 

Já caindo no sono, Harry não viu o sorriso que lentamente se abriu nos lábios do Mestre de Poções. Severus sentiu outro tipo de calor bem mais gratificante a aquecê-lo por dentro.

 


End file.
